The Menca brothers-tales of heroes
by Aeromenca
Summary: After Aeromenca, god of wind takes down kranos, the six brothers are transported to a sandy island where some romance happens in the first chapter. But they only get a little under a day to have fun before they once again are pulled into an adventure of epic proportions, in-corperating several game styles into one epic adventure.(I will list the style inside()in the chapter title
1. Romance Galore!(Lemons Galore)

**Welcome to the sequel and wrap up of Clash of titans! If you haven't read that yet, for Christ's sake, go read it before you dig in here. Anyways, this is less like a wrap up and more like a prolonged adventure, with little evil or conflict and lots and lots of romance, lots of lemons, plus the return of mewthree as a good guy...trying to find Marielle(next chapter) here we have lemons that I didn't write yet...oh joy...for you, I'm sure you're jumping through the room from excitement. Post an of sorts- lemons fucking everywhere...enjoy! ;)**

 **Text feautures- refer back to if confused**

 **bold- A/N**

 _Italics- thoughts of the person whose point if view I'm telling_

Underline- emphasis only, very rarely used.

"..."- speech, person who's talking stated afterwards

And with that shit out if the way, let's begin this, shall we?

* * *

 **Timeomenca POV, in a bedroom in the hotel with his two babe's**

I was teleported to a random hotel with my two 'allies', although I really only had true heartfelt feelings for one of them, but these were some strong feelings here were talking about, not just random ones. Luckily for me, Violet was on my lap while I was laying on the bed, and Katy was on the other one, fast asleep. If I said I didn't plan this, I would be lying, because I purposely used up all of Katy's power just for this moment.

I pulled her close to me in a sort of hug, whispering in her ear. She was truly beautiful, lesbian or not. But that was about to change...

"Violet...I love you...I'm not just saying that, I mean it. Even if we are sworn enemies, I still have come to love you as a person, regardless of your stance. I remember back at your base, with me and my trusty sword taking down every last guard or person we saw, alone no less...I had you within a single smash of ending everything, with perfect timing...you were cornered on the ground, helpless and it was so satisfying, until I was randomly transported and had my memory erased, leaving you to roam free. But what was so satisfying wasn't the fact I had won all by myself or any of that, it was the view...ow...man I couldn't do it even if I hadn't gotten screwed over...I wouldn't..." I actually had almost no issues wording my feelings

She giggled at my words, probably at the fact I provided no reason why I loved her...oops.

"Aww...you have no reasons there...you dumb silly...ow...and I feel the same way, but I will word yours to what I think you are trying to say. What I heard was that even though we are not sworn enemies, I never swore that. Whether you did or not is not my buisness. However, al, those encounters we had did tamper with your emotions. You could see my pain of being made fun of, being ignored, rejected...and you didn't compound the problems, you understood from your heart, knowing what it feels like to be made fun of...but also knowing what it feels to be compassionate...I could sense that you didn't really want to fight me, but if you didn't, then the gods would destroy all of creation, mostly just mankind, so you fought for the greater good, but kept those compassionate feelings as well as those feelings of attraction and wishes to get to know me better in your heart as we fought." Violet effectively worded both mine and her point of view

I couldn't take much more of this waiting thing...four long, painful years of being forced to fight for the gods, trying to exterminate just one girl...had I had several chances to do it...but I couldn't...each time remembering my past, being made fun of constantly just because I was destined to be a hero, and was made to be the one to finish Violet and save the world.

"This you'll want to hear...I was made fun of not because I was destined to be better than everyone else, with heroes blood in my veins and a string sense of duty...but because everyone knew I was destined to kill you, a girl, and a pretty one at that. Everyone though as such I was destined to be gay, so I had to go through absolute hell on earth just to find you, and all for what? Going through the killing process and sealing my demise!? Being thought to be gay because I had a task from the gods themselves...and killing a pretty girl that I had shared those hell pains with, one that I could understand, could reason with. But since I had a task from the gods, I carried it out, and met you for the first time at hyrule castle, with you running away swiftly the instant you saw me, but you left an imprint on me..and a question I still have to this day...how did a girl so...perfect end up with this kind of fate? Which I had answered halfway. Why were you made fun of?"I end my reasoning with a question, and I could see Violet's patience running out as well, she felt the exact same way I did, wished for the exact same thing, at the moment, sex

Violet turned her head away from me, kicking off her high heels and stretching, yawning rather loudly as she stared at me. She pushed me flat on the bed, moaning softly with a finger in her mouth. That action was literally meant to drive me nuts...and she freaking knew it...today she wore a sparkly red shirt, with black non-sparkly long sleeves. She wore a really short ruffled skirt with it, leaving her red panties where I could see them, and then red leggings that were bunched up into red socks.

I felt that vacuum expanding feeling and blood dripping out of my nose, which was my bodies way of saying, ok thats enough talk. Time for lust relief with the one that you love.

She then leaned in, laying her head on my stomach.

"Okay...last answered question before...we really gotta do something..." Velvet said with an almost sighing tone

My hands wandered, groping her oh so plump butt, and she lifted up, nodding her head.

"I can't wait any longer!" Velvet said as she pulled me in close to her, closing her eyes

She then kissed me, and I kissed her back, also closing my eyes, but it felt so right...so wonderful...like my heart was jumping for joy...I remembered as I made out with her, letting her slip her tongue into my mouth, exploring it, what I read online about sex once..

'What does sex feel like?' Was the question I wanted answered, and a answer was: with the one you love and care about, amazing..

I kept the flashback super short, immediately snapping back to reality and slipping my own tongue into Violet's mouth, causing her to open her eyes, taking on a fierce yet playful look as she wrestled my tongue like it was a wrestling arena, prompting me to do the same, wrestling her back. It went on like that for a while, with me enjoying every freaking second of it with no intentions of rushing. I wrestled to my best, and managed to pin her tongue down. It felt good...then I had to break free for air, along with Violet.

"Woah...screw the question..." I was shocks at how much I didn't care about that question I had previously wanted answered so badly

Violet pulled her shirt off nice and slow, making sure to tease me to the fullest. I was stil, enjoying it though...even if she was being a tease. I stared at her breasts, those...oh how I want to play with them...but she was going so slow...oh well. I'll wait. It felt like an eternity, but she finally tossed it off, and I immediately leaned forwards, reaching my hands to grope her wondrous bust...

I groped slowly, feeling the firmness and warmth of them, and hearing her moan softly in response to my gentle treatment. I groped a little more, leaning in slowly and taking a lick, long and slow. They were a little rough, but regardless of that, it still felt so right that I be enjoying this...after all that I've been through, who would've saw this one coming? Not even me...

Violet slowly leaned her head back, closing her eyes. Her hair hung loosely, and I couldn't help but feel attracted, even if this was the so called 'ultimate goal'. Take that, Ash Ketchum. I withdrawed my tongue slowly, then kicked slowly around the edge of the breast, slowly centering my focus to her tit, making sure to go nice and slow, not even thinking about rushing this...I heard the bed shift, and I knew Katy was awake, probably smiling at the sight before her, and knowing her, it would make her very happy to get to witness this go on.

I could also tell by the absolute lack of sound anywhere for that matter. Even with someone watching me, I kept licking slowly, now reaching the outer rim of her nipple. I lifted my tongue up, leaning back a bit before reaching my arms forward to pinch her nipples. At first she opened her eyes slightly, her smile turning into a frown, but then the instant I pinched her nipples she closed them again, letting loose a long, low moan. I slowly sunk down, making sure to be just as much of a tease as she was. I sunk to about her waist before drastically slowing down again, looking up at her expression.

It was a puzzled one, like she was wondering why I was doin...wait...I remembered to take her panties off, the instant I went for them Violet slid them off and tossed them aside at where im guessing was Katy's face, if it was, I'll never know cause I never heard a sound.

I remembered what was going on, shaking myself back to reality, leaning on and slowly licking her clitoris, while using my hands to ease her down onto the bed, and she obliged, closing her eyes and leaning her head back, enjoying my treatment. Her clit was smooth, like the skin on the back of your manhood. I then sped up a lot, kinda using my tongue to lap at various places on her surface. The surface was also smooth, but less so. I lapped up a bit of her wet stuff, and that actually tasted really good, like an Advocare spark (try one, healthy, vitamins, plus they taate heavenly, who says healthy can't taste good?), or perhaps a banana or fresh strawberry...it tasted so good that I wanted more.

I wasted no time dipping my tongue insure the crevice, lapping around the inside of her crevice like you would if you wanted to get the last of a smoothie stick insure a paper cup. And I tasted the goodness, trying as hard as I could to get more. Violet moaned long, but not low, and tried to contain her squirming.

"Ooohh...that feels niice..." Violet somehow managed a full sentence through the pleasure she was going through

As love would have it, I immediately dropped all taste good scenarios and kept doing what she said felt good. The insure was warm and super wet, like the inside of your cheek. and absolutely contrary to what you would think, it tasted nice. She squirmed a bit more, before letting loose an 'oh!'.

That apparently meant that she was at her limits, if the tightened crevice to the point where I couldn't move my tongue at all was any indicator. Oh, and the warm, thick, snd white fluid that cane oozing out too. I got some in my mouth, holy shit...my reaction was obviously very "fuck yes that tastes amazing...", because Violet giggled and swiped some off my face, putting it in her mouth.

"Hey..." I said while my tongue was still clamped, sounding more like a 'ehg' than anything

She smirked just as my tongue was released, allowing me to sit up for air, gasping like I had just ran a marathon. However, I would get no such luxury breath.

"My turn...oh..." Violet leaned in, pausing to swiped some more cum off of my face and stick it in my mouth, well her finger at least

She did to this a couple times before stopping to pull off my tunic thing, tossing that aside as well, on the sane general direction as she threw her panties, without looking. She then took off my underpants, rendering me completely clotheless. She then proceeded to stick my long length in her mouth, emitting a 'mmm...I'm hungry..' first before slowly licking it from base to tip, swirling once she reached the top.

Now that felt absolutely amazing...like water was being showered all over my length, but super warm, sticky water in a concentrated spot, with the rough part of her tongue awakening the nerves for the water shower. That's the best I can describe it. She then put two hands on it, using them to massage it slowly, managing to exfoliate every nerve...and I thought massages like that felt good...she looked up at my experssion, which was eyes closed, head back a bit and mouth slightly agape and giggled, before focusing her attention on my length again. She continues massaging it, and I just let her take me to heaven, laying down straight on the bed. Waiting for me to lay down, she then stuck the whole length of my penis in her mouth, sucking the entire shaft, and using her tongue to exfoliate every nerve as she did so, and that combined with the massage and the love I have in my heart made it feel just absolutely incredible.

It didn't last as long as I remembered it did for Violet, though, likely because the love I was giving made time slow down drastically because you are enjoying it...I felt this odd gut tug before too long, and grunted, feeling what I'm guessing was more sticky white fluid coming out. Violet's face said the sane thing that mine did when I tasted that, hell yes, I'll take more of that...was close to the thing her face said. I enjoyed looking at her face as she greeduly gobbled it down. Before long, it was gone, and she liked away for breath, gasping the same way I did.

"Mmm...that was good...like fresh turkey on thanksgiving morning" Violet described what I tasted like

(guessing, I'm a guy so I wouldn't know.)

"Ready Violet, to do the main event and connect our souls forever?" I ask just to make sure

She rolls her eyes, grabbing and squeezing my shaft, which had shrunk after I came.

"Of course I am...why wouldn't I be?" She asks, rolling her eyes again

I raise an eyebrow, but decided to warn her anyways.

"This is going to hurt, lIke among the worst pain you've ever felt...you know that right?" I ask her, and she nods, putting my shaft in her crevice

It was like an improved version of a blowjob, the same feeling, except that it hugged my shaft in all the right ways, like a puzzle piece. I pick her up, laying her down where I can take her virginity and still have leverage when it gets going and be able to ease her pain. In this case, she was on the side of the bed, kinda hanging off. I thrust in hard, feeling a rubbing feeling of the above described feeling on top of it all. I feel her barrier shatter, and immediately I lean over and kiss her. She of course kisses me back, and has tears forming in her eyes, though she focuses her attention on kissing me.

We start to wrestle tongues again, kinda weak though due to her pain.I kinda felt bad to have her suffer through more pain after she had suffered through so much, but I remembered what came after this...she broke away, rubbing the tears out of her eyes and facing me.

"Ready?" I ask

She nods her head, and I thrust in slowly, easing myself inside of her crevice, feeling the tightness rub all over me, and the warm hearted feeling I've had this whole time gets stronger. Violet let's loose a moan, long and pleasured. I go ever faster, kinda feeling like when I had attempted masterbation and had sorta simulated sexual contact, like it felt super good to the point that it took effort and courage to keep going. But I had that on reserve, which I tapped into as I began going harder instead of fast, grunting at the pleasure while Violet once again closes her eyes, hanging her mouth open and taking sharp breaths. Every thrust brought our love near it's max as well as Violet's gasps that emitted every so often. The bed was shaking from the sheer force I was using to screw her over, and I was absolutely loving it.

I knew, however I couldn't take much more sexual pleasure without cumming, which I felt the gut tug warning me of. Violet moaned as she came, and once again her vagina clamped on my shaft. Now THAT felt good. I hilted myself, the tightness easily drawing out my own release, two alternating streams of white liquid seeping out of us mixing. I smiled as I finished cumming, releasing myself. At that point I collapsed in the bed, which Violet adjusted my posture so that she could climb in next to me, both of us still naked. Before I drifted of to sleep, I glanced over at the bed next to us. Yup. Katy was there, smiling bg with tears of what I'm assuming we're joy, although she was going...what the...

Aeromenca cane into my room, looking around frantically for something. He layed eyes on me and Violet, and his eyes narrowed, a big smile appearing on his face. He gave a double thumbs up and started slowly backing out if the room, and I saw Katy follow him. I smirked as I closed my eyes, mumbling one last thing as he left and before I went to sleep.

"Have fun Aeromenca...I wanna hear all about it tomarrow..." I mumbled and heard Violet make that sound with her throat that indicates mild amusement

I then turned over and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Aeromenca's POV, right after he walks put of the room**

I turned right after I went in and saw that little scene...although heartwarming extremely, it only reminded me of my present situation. Of history, or lack thereof, for that matter. I had a feeling, a gut feeling, no explaination, just a gut feeling something was off...

 _My sword, only the legendary Aelous, was stolen. But why...? I'm the only one who can weild the sword with any success, and even haven't gotten used to its true nature yet. The other five menca brothers don't need or gave ant motive to steal my sword...that goes for their 'allies' too...and I just saved the world...defeated Kranos...earned this with my brothers and all of my friends...AAH!_

As I was pondering why and who could've or would've wanted to steal my sword, I almost fell down the steps, or rather, was. I quickly used my cloud's floating as and my wind powers to catch a breeze. That gently set me down before I would've been probably out if domination for awhile, god or not. I focused on controlling the wind, using it to gently push me down the stairs and out the door in front of me, emerging on the beach.

I set myself down in the sand, and collected my thoughts, and really focused on my present situation.

"A stolen legendary sword only to be used by the wind god. But no one with the motive to take it, as it is utterly useless to all but the wins god. Then there's this unsettling feeling I have...like some thing is completely amiss, but I can't place my finger on it...and I feel...SHOW YOURSELF!" I suddenly yell, sensing the presence of abother VERY powerful being, being even greater than that of my own

"Perhaps this feeling is love...and to erase your amnesia, I took it from you...to get you out here alone..." A feminine voice spoke

 _I've heard this voice before...but who...and perhaps I suffer from complete amnesia since my brothers have had multiple cases of it...but she's right...it is love...and it burns..._

"I said show yourself!" I yell again, taking a fighting stance

I hear a rustle and spin around to view a bush on fire!?

"Well...I think I'll stop being a mean girl and give you what you want...your memories...eheheh..." I heard a voice whisper from behind me

I spin around again, but see nothing.

"But it's so fun to play with you...perhaps your looking for...this?" The voice calls, but I easily sense the attack by closing my eyes, recognizing the aura of my sword

I easily jump back in time to dodge my own sword, reading this girls aura. It didn't tell me much other than a pure red aura...either rage or godly firepower...and judging by the bushfire...oh my gossshh...

The girl showed herself, and in the most romantic way possible, with a big kiss on the lips. Once I saw who she was, I immediately kissed back, scolding myself and knowing that I had amnesia. But even with said amnesia, my feelings for her ran so deep and are so strong that I felt something amiss...

I recieved a slap on the head for some..oh...

"You just said that out loud you dork...but yeah...I feel the same exact way...plus...it was soooo boring without you, mostly because I had...no have...something I...we want to try..." hearing this, my hand snaked to my pants

This was no ordinary girl. This was Oceana, goddess of water. My beautiful Oceana...with her long honey blonde hair, sea blue eyes, and that frame that tells you she's a real sweetheart...but she sure doesn't show her loving side to anyone but me...and her best friend. She has two black triangle things on top or her head on each side like two pairs of black cat ears. She has that hourglass frame that all men like complemented by her above average even for a goddess DD cup breasts, and that round butt that sshe only shows to me. She is wearing her usual outfit, a pink long sleeve shirt with a white belt near the bottom. Then there's her brown ruffled skirt that just barely covers up her panties. She also wears pink leggings that have a black tie near the top and then go straight into her pink fuzzy slippers.

I felt my pants tent up, my cloud cover gone to be replaced by my standard all crystal armor, that is really tough, but still allows flexible movement. I also felt my nose start to bleed.

"Hmm...do you wish to have sex as much as I do, cuz I really can't take it much longer...plus...you don't look like you can take much more either..." Oceana whispered the last part in my ear

 _She can read minds now..._

"you know me well..." I whispered back, and she reached her hand down into my tent, stroking up and down quickly

She leans in, and whiskers in my ear.

"Hmm...maybe back where you were..." she trails off, and I see the background change and start to get dizzy, eventually flopping on the bed

"Wha...ugh..." I grumble as I collapse on the bed

Oceana sits on my lap, and suggests a grand idea.

"I just want to bind our souls...alot...I don't really care for that oral stuff...you agree?" She whispers, and I nod

She then takes off my crystal armor, a feat that only a god can muster, a girl one, making sex with normal humans or gay shit about impossible. She then positions it inside her, taking my hand and standing up, forcing me to stand as well. I take a deep breath and thrust, breaking something...not sure if it hurts or not.

"Does that hurt?" I ask

She stands up and hits me, knocking me back on the bed.

"Of course it does! Mmphmm..." I shut her up with a kiss, easing her pain up some

After only a few seconds, maybe thirty, she was ready to go again, breaking away and rolling her hand.

"Jeez...impatient..." I mumbled as I start to thrust up, Oceana bouncing as I do so

I grunt, sex is different for gods that's for sure...much more pleasurable...like as in oral sex really will screw the whole routine up if you don't do it right. Oceana looks at my face, right before I close my eyes due to the pleasure.

"This is not what I expected..." I manage between gaps

She giggles in response, before letting out a moan of her own.

"Hng...yeah...it feels...WAY better...but...it's way...harder to...ack...get a mate..." she divides her sentence into segments and still barely gets it out

The sex organs for gods are way more sensitive, and as such you feel every little detail of your partner's sex organ, including the hugging...which makes it almost entirely unbearable...because it feels so good...like multiply the normal pleasure by about a hundred and that a what we gods feel. For unhealthy gods, it would be just normal, and if you do it right, you and your partner can go alot in a certain time frame...which might sound redundant...but it feels so good you really don't care.

I felt this gut tug already after only a couple seconds of solid sex. And then I came inside of Oceana, who caught her breath from bouncing on me.

"Jeez...that was quick..." I comment

She nods her head, then pulls her skirt up so I can get the beautiful view that was absolutely breathtaking.

"Leave...that...off..." I say between breaths

"Heh...what's the matter? Godly pussy too beautiful?" She teasingly asks

I shake my head, rolling my eyes.

"I want to see that..." I correct her, and she distactched herself, pulling off and tossing aside her skirt, then getting up and getting in a doggy position for me

I get up, stroking myself briefly before slapping her ass, sticking my thumb up said ass. And it is a beautiful one.

"Defile me, Aeromenca...do what I expect of you...a rough, merciless sex monster..." Oceana was talking dirty, shaking her plump ass

I shook my head.

"I'm not changing...ok...you do totally deserve it..." Oceana looked back and smirked, shaking her ass for me again

"Hehehe...I'll save you a step and let you stick it in there..." Oceana says cockily

I abide by her wishes, easing my long thick cock into her tight asshole. It fits, although I gotta get on top of her. I grab her face, looking at her expression.

"You're gonna get it now, bitch!" I tell her, starting to forcefully hump into her asshole, not bothering to go easy

I feel the tightness of her asshole, and completely enjoy thrusting into her asshole super hard, stretching it to the width of my cock, about an inch and a half. I hear Oceana moans above my own grunts of pleasure, and I go harder, once again feeling that gut tug. I cum all insure Oceana's asshole, and Oceana moans really loudly, her butt releasing cum all over my dick. After a little while, I'm releaeed, just for Oceana to jump straight up with an 'oh shit...'

"Hey Aeromenca...could you go take care of my little kitties..." She asks

I nod my head.

"Sure!" I respond

She puts her fingers together, looking kinda guilty.

"They need you to have sex with them, don't worry the are all very sexy, and are all girls. I don't mind, and they will love you...mostly for that big monster you got there" I start stroking myself

"Um...how many are there?" I ask

"Four or five,..and they all know you...they'll look forwards to seeing you again if you treat them right...' Oceana answered

I tilt my head, wondering two more things.

"Are you one?" I ask

She nods, and I know that they'll be fun to have sex with and possibly play with.

I rub my hands together.

"This should be so much literal fun..." Oceana smirks at my reaction

I hear a second voice.

"Stop talking and get over here..." it says

"What will you be doing while I'm gone?" I ask

She smirks.

"You'll be fine for awhile if they like you...which just be yourself and they certainly will...I will be taking care of some...personal buisness...bye...love you..." she calls

"Love you too..." I call back.

I suddenly feel two arms around my chest.

"Ack,...lemme go..." I mumble

The cat hugs me tighter, using one hand to play with my long length.

"Hehehe...Are you Aeromenca? Ive heard alot about you...and I must say...I've been looking forwards to meeting you...are you out caretaker?" The cat asks

I nod, and she giggles almost evilly. She let's me go, and I turn around and get a good look at her, and have to pinch my nose.

She is 4'11", with long blonde hair that goes almost down to her butt. She has a white flower in her hair, and had blonde ears with gorgeous blue eyes. She has amazing CC cup breasts, covered by a black bra. Her round butt is covered by a matching black panties. She wears white leggings that go into her little cat paws, and finally a pink swear that can't zip. She gets up and walks over to the red curtains. I notice the whole room is red, with a red bed, red curtains and a really pretty cat in the middle of it all.

I get up and pull her back to me, rubbing my long cock against her plump butt.

"I think I'm going to like you..." She moans as she takes off her jacket

"What's your name?" I ask her, and she spins around, pushing me into the bed

"My name is sierra...ahem...stop doing that and get over here!" Sierra calls for one of her cat buddies, who shuts and locks the door

She then walks over to the bed, and climbs on top.

"Hmm...she wasn't kidding when she said you were sexy...may I have your name?" I ask the cat who just walked up

She kisses Sierra, but gives me her name first, and oh man...I never thought two cat girls groping could be so fucking sexy...

"Caroline..." she is interrupted by her kitty duties, a quick kiss then straight on to removing clothing

Caroline is about 5'1", and has long brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and isn't even wearing anything but white leggings, a headband and a bell. She has nice sized CC cup breasts, and a round ass just like Sierra.

I stick a finger up her pussy as she takes off sierra'a panties, casing her to mew at me.

"Noo...don't do that..." I ask with a sigh

Caroline simply shrugs and continues declothing Sierra, tossing aside her black bra and finally her pi...

"Woah..." I yelp as a cat jumps directly into my lap

I hear a nasty sounding voice from below call her out.

"That is Megan, the youngest of us, but don't let her small size get the best of you, she expects you to do the same to her as you would do with us, she just needs a bit more attention is all..." another cat jumps up

I laugh, and cant help but raise my eyebrows and tickle Megan, who looks unamused, and sits back, unite nationally spearing herself, letting loose a cat moan.

I look at her. About 4'5", wears only aurple sweater vest that's way too big for her, purple eyes, long blonde hair, fox-like ears, and a long blonde tail with a red pokadotted bowtie near the end, plus a look of pleasure from riding my length..

"Are you laughing at me?! I will show you I'm serious if I have to!" Megan calls me out, riding me faster, and she was good

I materialized my MP3 pkayer, and set it to play Zero two theme remix from Super Smash Brothers Brawl endlessly, my jaam..

It started playing, and I forgot about the 3 times hearing cats have, sort of blasting it. Megan scratched me.

"Ow,..what the heck..." I asked out loud with a 'WTF' look on my face, I'm sure

"I'm serious...feel this..." she than began riding my length like a pornstar, using just the tip

I grunted in pleasure, this kid was goood...and she made me cum all inside her.

I looked at the other cat that had denounced her. Super hot, cutest of them all. Long brown hair, with a black flower on the side, about 4'11", hourglass frane, large DD breasts, and denounced curves. She wasn't wearing anything.

After little Megan pulled out her little pornstar move, she collapsed, falling halariously off the bed. I looked at the perfectly nude kitty.

"What's your name?" I ask, and she climbs on me, rubbing my shaft with her lips, keeping it out for now

"My name is Lauren, and I'm the one that'll help you out without going into yuri mode like the two behind me...ugrh...or just be plain halarious...she learned that move from me..." Lauren said with a smirk, shuddering as she said 'yuri mode'

I nodded, pulling her close to me.

"Hahaha...lets test that out shall we...?" I said right into her face, and she connected herself with me, and bounced down

She nodded and moaned cutely, she knew how to be a real sexy kitty.

"Sounds WONDERFUL...I mean with these lesbians and a freaking kid in the midst...you are the only one I can fully trust...maybe I should just be your cat instead...I think we would both like that..." Lauren was incredibly sexy and cute, plus she knew reason

I nodded my head, thinking having her as my pet would be wonderful.

"Hmm...would Oceana be OK with that though?" I ask Lauren, who shrugs and starts moving her plump butt on my dick, making it feel epic

She started riding it like Megan just did, but it felt way better, like it felt when I was screwing Oceana a little while back. She used the entire shaft, however and it felt way better than of she were to use just the tip.

I grunted as I cane earlier than I expected, and Lauren raised an eyebrow as I finished, crawling up to grip on to me.

"In three...two...one..." Lauren counted down as I was teleported along with Lauren back to the hotel room

Oceana raised an eyebrow as to why Lauren was with me.

"Before you ask, I want to be his pet, those lesbians and that kid are driving me crazy!" Lauren complained

Oceana simply shrugged.

"Yeah. Alright. You are the sexiest cat there..." Oceana said, and Lauren gripped tight onto me

"Um..." she stammered, and I pet her head, and heard her purr

Lauren seemed to really like me, whether or not for personality, my long shaft or cause she hates the other three is obvious. It's all of them.

"Nah...she's not a lesbian, I screwed her earlier today..." I revealed

Lauren seemed to calm down by alot after hearing that from me. She kept purring as I kept petting her head.

"See ya later...cause I gotta go see that thunder guy...bye!" Oceana said as she disappeared without another hitch

I simply waved bye and colapsed on the bed with Lauren on my lap, completely exhausted.

* * *

 **Airomenca's POV**

 _Where's mewthree...uhoh...this is bad...he's gone entirely...like he never existed...hmm...that final battle with him seemed a bit off, he teleported away rather than be destroyed and I heard rumors of a girl by name of Marielle being found to be alive somewhere in this very dimension, and mewthree had dimensional bending, so he's in this dimension somewhere...just his little carbon copy is gone...snd Marielle is his girl...soo...yeah. simple solution, I'm tired. Bedtime._

* * *

 **Smashomenca's POV**

 _Hmm...I'm bored...and tired...and my girls are gone at the moment...argh...whatever I guess...man I'm really tired, I think I'll just head back to bed without a second thought here..._

* * *

 **Eleomenca's POV**

 _Yaaaaawwnn...time to well...ok...I'll have 'some fun' what's that? An illusion...oh come on...which means...*sigh*...fine I'll get up and go find her, jeez.._

you would think a guy could get some time to himself without having something go illusionary on you every three seconds. Like literally every other menca brother got to go through a rough fight and no hitches...I wish I had gotten that kind of luxury...but no...three quarters of my mission involved screwing countless legendary especially and general moemon as a trainer with enough fucking random plot twists thrown in there as is...but no, then you gotta bring me back to reality before I even know who the fuck I even am. Put me in a moemon academy with three random BFFS. oh, then random boss fight with groudon...Then you tell me that my freaking wife is an illusion too!? Ugh...what, the fuck!? I'm the only one who had to go through this kind of crap...at least the others got an easy mission, go through a predictable, plot twist free in comparison to my storyline and fight a final boss...cake

Whatever, basically I had to find some kind of girl and quick, supposed to be the embodiment of all I find hot...whatever man...at this point I'd be happy to fuck a girl and get to know her as long as she wouldn't teleport away or be an illusion the instant I did so like the last one, Penelope...ARGH!

I get up off my bed and walk out the door, aware of probable romance going on in other rooms. I know Aeromenca technically had it wirse, no memories, no girl, no all...oh no...thats a girl moaning...from his room...I have it the worst then...whatever...I'm just going to take a walk on the beach. Maybe I'll find a smoking chick there and get some tail...athat least...wait a second... Leaf girl...thats who I'm meeting isn't it, just hotter and probably more romantic and less slutty...lets do this!

I ran down the stairs and out the door in front of it, coming to the beach in the middle of the day...and holy shit...smoking babe alert...and effectively massive boner and nosebleed alert as well, but oh well...totally worth it...

She was about 5'10", and had that long blonde hair, brown eyes, and wore a black long sleeve shirt. She has nice CC cup breasts, that hourglass frame, and a curvy booty...The sleeves on said shirt were white, and the shirt doubled into a short red ruffled skirt (I really gotta find out what those are called...)she had black leggings that fit perfectly into her black boots, and she wore a headset over her head...

 _she's exactly my type! I'm gonna go say hi..._

I walked over to her, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention, and she spun around to face me, and much to my surprise, shifted the headset over to my head, tapping her chin and her foot. She spun in a circle, her skirt flying up as she did so, giving me the fact she wore black panties underneath her red skirt...and a wonderful view...oh how I wanted that luscious booty...

 _Oh yeah that's the ticket, good music...versus ridley SSE SSBB...hmm...a bit odd, but fits him perfectly...hmmhumm...oi! Oh hell yas...boss battle theme two from the SSE SSBB...this girl knows what's up! Wahooo! Oi!_

I felt the headset being removed and some rather weird words bring thrown at me.

"I knew you'd like it! You're face says it all...and before you ask, I'm Penelope! In human form!" Oh. Should've seen that one easy...

I facepalmed, there was an OBVIOUS resemblance there...oh...that feels...

"Ahhh...hey...not here!" I whispered hurredly, not wanting to get layed for the first legitimate time on the beach

Penelope shrugged, pulling my pants down further, not listening to me.

"Just listen to the music, Eleomenca...I picked it out just for you." She said as she fixed the headset

I still had a question, but I just left it unanswered and decided to listen to her, she knew exactly what I liked...sex and music...+100 awesome points. Being confused and tricked by shit -300000 bro points and middle finger...

 _Humm humm...boss battle theme 1...not so bad...not as good as...ooooh...I won't be able to focus with her around...shit, who cares!? I'm getting layed..duck the ex...Ohhh...mmmhmmmm! I think it's feeling so good because it's Penelope..._

she had managed to get my pants and underpants off without me noticing...and was doing her thing...massagung the shaft...ahhh...

"Your face says it all..." I could hear her over the mus...clever...

I widened my eyes, actually respecting that idea...

"Betcha didn't see this coming did you?" Obviously not.

I rolled my etes, she knew the answer to that question

"Ok, that was a dumb question, of course you didn't. and that was me calling you...ehehe..." oh you little...wow...

Next up Kirby 64...versus zero two. Good song.

"Mmmph!" I grunted as I cane all in the air

"Stimulation...from these..." she held up her hands, showing...what thr...a massage glove...how did i...oh come on...

"Wooow...you really had this one planned out...you little devil..." I said as she gulped down my cum, enjoying herself, probably because she was just adding to the really long list of times I had been tricked...but she liked it

"Your turnn..."she coaxed and I cracked my knuckles, preparing myself

I saw her toss off her skirt, and of course she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Before you even try do not try and stick something on my back..." I figured out her next trick

Next song, versus galactic knight from Kirby's return to dreamland

"Shut it and begin your treatment..." Penelope was kind of impatient, couldn't blame her really

I pushed her down to the ground gently, burying my head in her pussy, already knowing what she liked, tongueing deep inside. That's what I did, pushing my tongue deep in she her like she was hiding some tasty food from me.

She moaned, and giggled a bit. I pressed in deeper, determined to make her stop laughing or talking for just a couple minutes. She stopped laughing and threw her head back, shutting her eyes. She might be a human now, but she was still WAY smart and easy to pleasure...not that is a bad thing...she moaned, which I heard over the fourth runover of the galactic knight song... thrashed my tongue around, and saw her past her limits, and she released her delicious cum...it tastes like freaking strawberries...

Next song, climb up and get the last chance from SSBB

I blurred down as much cum as i could, and once my tongue was released, Penelope swiped a little away from me, tasting herself. She made up for it by using her finger as a spoon and feeding me the rest of it. It was good...and I could get more whenever I want...

"Hehehe...now to push you past your limits..." I told Penelope, who stood up and kissed me, placing my shaft between her legs, and that tight little hole was like a vice

It was super tight.

"I see you're still tight...I'm going to have to fix that..." I said quickly before I kissed her back

I could tell she was proud for being tight...stylish, cute, and sexy...she had it all, and wasn't afraid of me, knowing where the goods were...

She sat down, laughing at my reaction, being pulled down with her. I simply started trusting deep into that ridiculously tight crevice, which seriously hindered my progress

"Ok, seriously what the fuck..." I commented on her super tight vagina

"It feels good doesn't it...?" I nodded my head, there was no denying it.

Next song-wicked flight from bravely default, a long one

I just kept thrusting, grunts escaping every so often while Penelope closes her eyes and enjoys the ride, while I focus on screwing her as hard as I can, really enjoying myself and Penelope's just vicegrip...I felt a tug, and I relevated my cum after hilting myself just in time to feel Penelope tighten up further, which was kinda hurting...but I hot released finally.

"I got an idea...fuck my butt..." Penelope was just joking, but I flipped her over, pulling her hands behind her back

I then eased my way into her tweezer tight butthole, stretching it out with each and every thrust.

"You don't have to hold my hands behind my back like that...I would've let you..." Penelope was pretty much just talking over my music to talk

I thrusted as hard as I could, hearing her moan as I felt my impending release coming. I hilted myself just in time in a place that felt like thrusting into a tight wet, hugging vicegrip, and came all inside it, grunting as I did so.

"I'm just gonna fuck your butt until I fall asleep..." I joke as I pull out

"How about now..." Penelope says as she lays on me, closing her eyes with me, preparing to catch some ZZZ.

Last song of the day-versus zero two remix from SSBB

I closed my eyes and fell asleep to this tune, fully enjoying it's epicness.

* * *

 **Told from Bravely mencas POV**

I am currently walking down the steps towards the beach, and as I emerge through the dark glass doors, I remember for one last time the shocking words that were told to me a little while ago...I also look around the beach, seeing a girl with blonde hair and a headset doing something. I walk past her deeper onto the beach, looking for this so called 'temporal rift'

 _Those others that you were traveling with? Hmm...they didn't survive the trio it would appear, but I do see a girl you need to meet, but only if you go to the beach right now and look,for the temporal rift...will love find you at last...so go, bravely menca, most powerful of all non god menca brothers, and claim what is rightfully yours!_ Were the words that the echoes voice from our final battle spoke to me...

Hmm...I see the rift...I run towards it rather stunned at the fact I might be in love here, and jumped through the rift.

I emerged in an entirely different location that the one I was just at, which kind of was shocking in a way. I looked around, noting the presence of Mewthree, the 'villian' that Airomenca was freaking about earlier. Meh, personally I only care about this girl I was told to meet here, the one who calls herself 'Gabrielle', was it? Hmmm humm hummm...ooo...shes pretty...

I layed eyes upon a girl who was 6'1", with that hourglass frame, plus nice breasts that I couldn't care less about the size. She has long, and I mean LONG purple hair, trailing down past her luscious booty, as of now it was loosely waving around the wind. She was wearing a purple slleveless tank top, with a red tie. Then a blue skirt that went to her thieghs, plus white leggings with golden rims on them every so often, and slippers...purple slippers. Then she has a white bonnet, with a huge yellow bowtie on top.

I immediately run over to her wasting no time.

 _No time to lose..._ I thought as I tapped her on her shoulder

"Hi, I'm Bravely Menca, one of the six menca brothers that just finished saving the world. Are you Gabrielle?" I ask and introduce myself in the same sentence

The girl nods her head, but raises her eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"Yes...but who are you...and how do you know my name?" She asks

 _Shit,...I wasn't told what to do or say if she asked that question..._

"wait, you're Bravely Menca? Hmm...in that case...come with me..." Gabrielle coaxes, taking my hand and leading me to...somewhere

I loyally follow, sick of all the shit that us six have been put through and for what? To save the world. Ok. Good cause...but seriously...why must we be suffering so badly, and being forced to pretty much eat it for the most part.

I followed her across the soft silky and and was led to a random cave of sorts, though it wasn't that dark and appeared very cozy at the least. She made a sound that sounded alot like a moan, tipping off my 'uh-oh...this is bad' sensors.

"Are you going to molest me...?" I ask, my voice reflecting how scared I felt on the inside

She shook her head, then placed one hand on my belt area, causing me to actually calm down a little bit.

"No, I'm going to have sex with you, as per I was...or rather feel...Bravely Menca, hero of light." She responded

 _Wait...how does she know that I'm a hero of light...oh boy...this could get interesting..._

She pulled my pants down, closing the cave entrance using a blast of light energy that expanded to cover the entire entrance.

"Who ARE you...?!" I ask, totally weirded out by this girls behavior

She looked skywards, and snapped her fingers, effectively declothing both of us, andher appearance changed.

 _! No way..._

The instant she changed her form, I knew exactly who she was, and knew I had just been put through more shit, oh well! Holy crap, my nose was bleeding so bad, and my erection was a Gyarados for the time being, having endless rage.

It was none other than Agnes, somehow even cuter that she was before, I didn't think it was even possible..woah...it wasn't so much in her body that changed, she still had those very large...yeah I still don't know how the fak you measure them, her 'plump and pleasantly jiggly' booty, and her beautiful long brown hair, although it was clearly slightly shorter and less structured, flowing more freely. And of course her pretty face with those beautiful hazel eyes.

It was what she was wearing that really was doing it for me. She wore her vestal garb, with black gloves and white boots, plus the white headband was still there. The vestal garb simply was a hotter thing to wear in my humble opinion. Simple as.

She approached me slowly, pinning me against a cave wall.

* * *

 **Thats all. You've had enough erotic action for one day or sitting. It took me three days to write this...not counting a day off on my birthday...and most of the day after...as far as exigent down there goes...whew...don't even ask unless you want to...just ugh...Aeromenca freaking out!**


	2. Another quest!

**Just a fair warning, updates will likely be very slow but will contain lots of words and this story in general is going to have a TON of lemons, though that's kind of what I'm known for if the view count for my lemon assortment is anything to go by...**

* * *

 **Now told from Eleomenca's POV**

 _Ugggh...Yawwwwnn...oh yeah...last night was totally awesome...but I'm feeling horny...better tell Penelope before I embarrass myself later on when the brothers regroup and such..._

Penelope sat up, with one hand rubbing her vagina. She looked at me, then crawled over sexily, whispering in my ear as she seduced me with her angelic voice.

"I'm horny...lets get it on..." she whispered

I leaned towards her, rubbing her...

"Me too...and dang you are wet..." I whispered back

She only giggled, nodding her head. She then leaned down, taking my full length into her mouth, sucking on it slowly. This gave me a chance to finger her...hmm...I stuck a thumb up her ass, causing her to jump a little bit, although she moaned, the vibrations only increasing the pleasure I was recieving. I threw my head back and moaned pretty loudly, already sensing my quick release. My penis decided to betray me and blow its load well earlier than what i had planned, surprising Penelope very much. She didnt say anything, and neither did I, but the look on her face said it all.

I felt a sudden pressure on my back then and thats the last thing i remember before passing out.

* * *

From Aeromencas POV

I had decided to go on a little adventure without my girl, deciding to see what exactly was up with this whole neew world we were living in at the moment. Suddenly i felt no need to talk, but instead simply listen to non-verbals and examine everything instead. As i walked on the soft, silky sand that cusioned my feet so well, i turned my head just slightly to the right to see a pure blue portal. And inside it was a face, clearly evil.

Then it hit me.

 _Shit i gotta go warn the boys..._ Was the last thing i remember before passing out

* * *

From the other four Menca brothers POV (specifically Bravely Menca and the others are right next to him)

As me and my buddies were just kinda chillaxing with each other, i heard a sudden loud noise and saw one of my brothers go unconcious. Not dead, just unconcious. Then two more loud noises and i was the only one left standing. i whipped around, coming face-to-face with a ghost like figure, who had a portal gun? It shrugged and pointed at us then a blue portal and made a bird-flip

 _We are in need of your assistance. Since you cannot talk anyways due to quotation marks not working correctly, you must find nonveral ways to communicate. You will have to find your girls again, but they will survive and be just as pretty. You will soon be transported to our dimension, currently one filled with strife and hospitality and be expected to save our dimension from destruction! Now get going!_ The ghost...at least im assuming it was the ghost spoke in an echoey voice before using whatever loud thing it had on me.

* * *

 **Well, i cant even do quotation marks or apostraphies(in contractions) with my new keyboard, so in order to do contractions, i will now be updating via true copy-paste, writing my fics on google docs. Read the profile page for more information. Aeromenca out!**


	3. Aeromancas true past! (Pokemon)

alright fuck yes i figured out how to do quotes! yesh! now i can return to regular fanfiction writing! wahoo! oh yes in this chapter, some extremely naughty things go down. though it is gonna take forever still cuz it's retarded how the combo for the quotes is. alt-shift-u? like really? how the hell is one supposed to figure out dat shit without a guide? srsly

This time i awoke to be face-to-face with a very cute girl, though she wasn't mine, and she wasn fingering herself naughtily. I wondered what was going on and looked around to see i was in a dark, damp room, with my limbs tied down and my mouth duct-taped shut. I was honestly thankful that this girl was really pretty, although all i could see was her big bust and pretty face and pink hair. i noticed my boner immediately tasted air when it hardened, making me realize she was about to rape me.

¨do you know how things work around here? hmm?¨ She asked me, gently stroking my length from top to bottom, drawing out a slight moan from my lips

I shook my head, moaning a little more as she stroked very gently from base to tip, apparently having to intent to harm me.

¨Oh don't worry...all that i'm going to do is rape you...and then...sigh...ooooh that'll be fun..Hehehe!¨She had a cute giggle and a very pretty body as i would come to learn in the next few seconds

She wasted no time putting her plump ass in my face, choosing 69 over just plain sucking, and then proceeded to suck my dick very vigorously, and was very good. Until at least a seemingly random shot of what was that? fire? knocked her clean off of me, and the shot i saw carried her right out the window. Then i remembered i was the wind god, and stirred up a violent wind, or at least tried to. And i could see a figure, rather inappropriately dressed considering the season. and holy hell was she hot.

She was dressed like Ms. Claus, wearing pretty red arm leggings and regular leggings, and a cute dress that cut off before he red underwear. She was almost my height, being maybe an inch smaller, and possessed the prettiest brown eye and short brown hair the color of leaves in the fall. And she was gorgeous, instantly giving me a boner. But she was also holding a special red pistol of sorts, pointing it up at the ceiling.

¨Ooooo...and look what i found after a nice N rough fight...a cute boy all tied up here...¨ She had the voice of an angel, and walked up slowly to me, allowing me a closer look at her nice and firm bust and rounded ass

She gently ran a hand down my chest, stopping just before she hit my balls.

¨Hmm...would you like me to rape you? Just gonna ask for your opinion...i would honestly enjoy that...¨ She asked gently, and i saw another figure emerge, another cute girl

This one looked a lot like may from pokemon, except she wore only a christmas bow-tie on her bust, which covered almost nothing due to how big they were, and tight pure white pants, with her cameltoe visible. She also had wrapping paper down her arms.

¨Hey...Christina...you can't just have sex with him just bcuz he's chained up...¨ The new girl said, settling herself down on me, choosing to sit right on my nuts

Christina as she was now identified, looked at me and winked, really torturing me. The reason it was torture is obvious, one cute girl sitting on my nuts and the cutest one likes me.

¨Hmph. Mallery, You know that i would never even ask if i didn't sense not only a hero inside, but cute on the outside...and i sense a hero and definately see cute...¨ Christina pulled Mallory off of me, and used the fire taser

on the ropes binding me down, incinerating them instantly

The instant i was freed, i jumped up and regained my balance, figuring we'd want to get the hell outta here ASAP.

¨I suggest we get the hell outta here ASAP. Also, last i remembered i was in a very interesting location with some chick who said she knew me but i don't even know her AT ALL. But i had 5 other brothers there with me and i seem to not only have lost them , but have been transported here by a mysterious force...i dont even know what in the heck is going on at the moment.¨ I admitted that i was truly clueless for once in my life

Christina and Mallery exchanged a quick glance, Mallery shrugging. Christina then looked back to me.

¨we will tell you this. Me and Mallory are a duo of heroes bent on destroying Plasma Star, and evil organization. We seem to have stumbled upon you not by chance, but by fate. So it is that we ask that you first take this, and then join our group and make it a trio of heroes¨ Christina said as she gave me a red and white ball thingy

I take the ball out of her hand without question, staring at it quizzically, wondering what the hell I'm holding in my palm.

¨What is this? Oh wait...its a Pokeball. Derp-de-derp. Hmmm..so this is going to be one of those types of adventures huh? alright, I'm in. Lets do this!¨ I call out cheerfully, releasing the pokemon inside the ball at the same time

Then i notice a light shining right in my eye, coming from straight above me. I also feel an evil and a powerful presences, the two being different. I make a note to check out the light once these two are gone, but make no mention, verbal or not of the light.

I also noticed the black and seemingly empty room we were in, having seemingly nothing but us in it. At that moment, a female Eevee emerged from the pokeball i had thrown, interrupting my thoughts with her cuteness.

¨There you go! now you're going to have to train that there Eevee to be your loyal friend and companion.¨Mallory shouted excitedly

The two girls then turned around and walked towards a point on the wall, and i figured that was a staircase. I decided to check out the light now, looking straight up to see a small window engraved with the same symbols my wind was. I shot a blast of wind at it, and the hatch absorbed my power, opening up for me. I then shot a stream of air straight down into a ground, shooting me straight up like a rocket and through the gap with no problems. I emerged in a rather small room made of all gold, it had three gold pokeballs at the end of maybe a 13¨foot long by 4´ foot wide room, with multiple plaques placed nearby. on either side of a barely 2 foot wide walkway were two 1 foot wide all gold tabled with all kinds of stuff on them, to name a few golden sculptures, gold coins(alot of those), golden trophies, and then there was a giant golden statue on the exact midpoint of both tables, and it appeared to be...me?

Whaaa...oh yeah im the wind god. derp. but still, this place is crazy, i mean to exist still and unharmed in a nation apparently full of all kinds of bad people? Hm... I thought as i walked carefully down the isle, crawing past the statues of me and watching my every step just in case of booby-traps

I reached the end, and there were no booby traps to speak of. I looked at the three golden pokeballs, which were about the size of my palm. I then saw a plaque, which i read.

The plaque that i currently was reading said the following: Three choices, all forgotten, but only one can be snatched. As you pick your perfect match, remember at first they will be rotten. Then you pick your godly gear, remembering the choice of fear.

I rolled my eyes. Pssh! please! bitch please! who the hell else is going to take another one of these?! no seriously, last i checked, i'm the only one who can open the room, and even so, im gonna need all the power i can get, which means screw just one, i'm going to take them all. Plus, i'm betting this is a religious site, which means it would be a target for big bad guy companies or organizations. Also if this is a religious site, these pokemon are probably REALLY powerful...best not to end up in bad hands. I thought as i grabbed the belt i just noticed and clicked it on my waist, before clicking the three pokeballs into it

I remembered i was nude and had no place to keep any of the REST of this, so i created a box of wind about the length of the rooms´ walkway. I then set the plaque inside the box, turning back around and seeing another plaque, this one n the wall above the pokeball holder thing. I read that one as well.

This one read: Mewthree, Moltra, Arctra

I blinked a few times, confused at first, but then i remembered the pokeballs. I simply shrugged and started to put the room's contents into the box of wind.

Ok, so those are their names, huh? good to know! I thought as i started shoveling some coins into the box, slowly and steadily getting the entire room into this box

Every so often, i would come across a golden artifact besides coins. First was a golden Mega Ring, which i promptly fit on my wrist and then continued shoveling stuff into the box. The second, third, and fourth artifacts were next to the statue of me. They were two Mega stones, and an orb of some sort. i equipped them on my belt somehow, continuing to shovel golden coins into the box of air. The fifth artifact was at the end of the left table after i finished up scooping everything in, which wasn't taking very long at ALL thanks to my wind powers. This artifact was another belt, designed to fit underneath the previous one and meant to hold mega stones. Like the last belt, it fit perfectly.

I equipped the wo Mega stones and Orb and then jumped across to the other table, this time not finding anything at first, easily shoveling all the coins into the wind box, which was very full, and certainly wouldnt fit through the gap. Good thing i can call them at will, contents included. Baffled at the loss of artifacts, i searched the statue and found something at first startling and then intriguing. Through the statue's eyes i could see a switch.

Remembering that it was a statue of me, I summoned a gust of wind to hit the statue. No such luck, not even moving the statue an inch.

...H-huh? well...then wha...hmmm... I thought, looking at the other statue then at the plaque i hadn't yet boxed. sighing, i went over and took the plaque off of the wall, then used my X-ray vision that i had learned recently to find the other plaque

I walked over to the statues carefully and stealthily, thinking before i acted.

Hmm..maybe it's saying that you need two of the pokemon inside the balls to unlock that switch, then these plaques to trigger something? I thought as i set Mewthree´s pokeball and the name plaque on the right statue, awaiting a response

The pokeball re-appeared on my belt, but the plaque vanished, and the statue floated up up suddenly, giving me quite the shock.

¨Congratulations wind god, you have awoken one of the ancient gargoyles that protect this nation. But sadly as the Guardian Forest has fallen long ago, it won't help much...Wind God, i ask this of you, re-awaken the other gargoyle by repeating the process you just did, and leap into the abyss that follows its awakening. You must trust me...after you go through what follows, find the ones called Christina and Mallory and save them from doom! once this task has been completed, i will give you further instruction.¨ A voice, echoey and powerful sounding spoke, and the gargoyle vanished, leaving behind my Eevee's pokeball

I picked up and belted the pokeball, jumping over to the other statue. I snapped my fingers, and the box full of coins disappeared instantly. I then set the other plaque and Moltra´s pokeball on the left statue, the pokeball once again reappearing on my belt and the statue animating and disappearing. Then a black abyss appeared. I jumped into it without further question, emerging in a sort of hilt room. The room was pitch black, except for a very dim light illumating a hilted sword.

Right in front of me, hilted in pure crystal was an exact copy of MY sword, but this one felt truly holy, like my sword was only an inferior copy. Being sure the area was safe, which it was, I stepped forwards and placed both hands on its crystal hilt, pulling with all my might. I saw two figures on the back of my hands light up. One was the symbol my wind powers were imbued with, and the other was another symbol, a star. I felt my hands burn, and i grimaced, but refused to give up, only pulling harder.

The sword started coming free, and the close it got to being free the more my hands burned. I pulled the same trick with the alcohol mouthwash and absolutely pulled as hard as i could, freeing the sword, a blinding blue light illuminating the room. I felt a special hilt form on my backside, strapped in by my belts and another band now appearing on my chest.

I could now see an entire story, which really gave me memories. In the walls in the circular room, after an about 6 feet abyss, were symbols carved in the walls. I didn't have to see them correctly to know what they were. And all of the sudden, i remembered. Im the wind god, not just any, but the most powerful of any air-based being, and i single-handedly founded this land. So for it to be taken over by The Plasma Stars, the group i had created to keep order, and for the Guardian Forest to mysteriously vanish was unacceptable.

¨Hmph! i singlehandedly founded this land! and the two groups to protect it, Guardian Forest and Plasma Stars! hw insolent for such a rebellion to take place, without the other group at least being whole to stop it! And wow! Great job you did there, Flasma. Somehow elected despite me telling him specifically FACE-TO-FACE NOT to run, but he did it anyways, and due to the instability of the surrounding area, with all kinds of wild power-PACKED monsters you failed me! wonderful...but this will all end! hmm...¨ I spat, remembering all the issues the nation had, and sensing a weak presence

The commander Araxie and leader of religious persecution, pathetic.

¨i see you remember wind god, but this all ends here and now! with your death this world is as good as ours!¨ I heard Araxie boast, and knew he had a dominican silver sword

I sensed him start to rush at me, and i waited until he was within about 3 yards and swinging his sword before unleashing my TRUE powers on this PATHETIC LOSER.

Right as he swung the sword that was deadly to gods, I spun around 180 using a wind gust, immediately swinging my sword as i did so. The swords clashed for mere seconds before mine completely and utterly shattered his sword, the pieces flying everywhere. The sword and the metal it was made out of was never going to be used again.

Before he could do anything, I released my right hand from my sword and materialized a full-sized tornado, catching the ¨Commander¨ *Eyeroll* inside of it, throwing him around straight into one of the walls, his entire essence being absorbed and trapped inside that painting.

¨hah. Yeha you thought you were so clever using a Moltres, huh? Well, now youve messed with the ULTIMATE power in this nation, and you payed for it. Hah, im not even givin...¨ I sensed the moltres mid speech and turned and shot a spiral of wind in a bigger and quicker, but still VERY similar fashion to Mario Finale at it

The wind gust hit spot on, catching the worthless ˆLegendary¨ *Another Eyeroll* Inside and effectively trapping it until i snapped my fingers, the spiral exploding and sending the legendary straight at me. I turned and my sword started to glow bright white. My body started t emit purple light and my eyes shone pure sky blue. My ultimate attack, Aeroslash. The bird stood no chance. I simply waited until the bird was virtually on top of me before i thrust my sword into the ground, Creating a GINORMOUS TOWERING pillar of wind energy that literally dismantled the room i was in, and threw the bird so high that i doubt it will EVER come back down.

I felt my body get hit with raindrops and looked at my surroundings, my sword now pure sky blue, and glowing. My body was infused with the power that i so badly needed this entire time, but was unable to receive it until now. My eyes returned to normal, and i saw that i was in yet another room, this one open to the outside, and i saw Christina and Mallory cheer. I knew these two. And why?

ˆPATHETIC. YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT A GOD!? BWAHAHAHAHAHAAH! OH NOW THATS A GOOD ONE! BRING IT, PLASMA STAR! I CREATED YOU, AND I CAN DESTROY YOU! MALLORY! GODDESS OF RAIN! AT MY SIDE! CHRISTINA! GODDESS OF SUNSHINE! AT MY SIDE! GUARDIAN FOREST. ARISE. ¨ i used my godly voice, loud, deep, and echoey

Christina and Mallory appeared by my side, and i saw literal hundreds of Plasma Star members coming my way. I spun around and saw the room, and smiled a grin. Perfect, for the room held My two beautiful ladies´ swords, and their special bracelets that regulate their power, ensuring it doesn't go out of control. And i made those, by myself, and only because i love them. Also their lust sprees can get annoying, but are mostly literally heavenly.

They wasted no time in running across the crystal floor, grabbing and equipping their bracelets and their swords, teleporting back to my side. I wasted no time in thrusting my sword straight forward, shooting a gigantic hurricane at the grunts, the hurricane being fueled by Mallory's rain effect, which was now RAGING.

¨BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! YOU ALL THINK YOURE SO POWERFUL BEHIND YOUR LEADER, ARAXIE O?! BWAHAHHAHAHA! YOU STAND NO CHANCE WHATSOEVER AGAINST THE GOD AND GODDESSES OF WIND, SUNSHINE AND RAIN! AND THE FOUNDERS OF THIS LAND! AHAHAH! I KILLED TENS OF THOUSANDS OF SOLDIERS WITH ONE BLOW! YOU THINK YOU CAN REALLY FIGHT AGAINST THAT KIND OF POWER!?¨ I bellowed, and teleported straight to the center of the land, the place where all of the religious places could be restored with just one of my attacks

I sliced the people on the pedestal in half, and when the grunts all started shooting me, i simply used my ultimate move again, shooting a pillar that this time spread out after reaching max height, slowly widening and shortening until a BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM! was heard and the wind was released into a tidal wave, literally wiping out an entire city and hundreds of thousands of people, but only those who were against me, the rest will live.

¨Bwhahah! you really think that i wouldn't eventually show up and fix this rotten garbage dump at one point or another?! Think again!and only those against me will die! the rest will survive juust fine!¨ I knew i could only use my godly powers in times of absolute desperation, or when humongous numbers of opponents as in these proportions 1000000-1 needed to be wiped out

I watched and listened as the entire nation was purified of evil with just one attack, hearing the screams of all my opponents as they were wiped off the face of the earth, this wind wasn't just pushing, oh hell no. This wind was more powerful than that of 500000000 sonic boom explosions centered into one deadly wave. All those hit by it would iNSTANTLY die, no exceptions. Fortunately, all those loyal at heart to me would be spared entirely, being able to walk straight through the raging winds.

Inside my move was pure darkness, with cloud cover and an after-wind barrier left behind as the religious spots were restored entirely, and all evil was extinguished faster than a birthday candle. This wind barrier would instantly kill those not loyal to me or another god who tried to enter, but would allow loyal believers in with no ill-health effects given. I then saw the clouds lift and the sunshine return, but the wind barrier was almost invisible...almost.

I felt my two girls materialize next to me just in time to be engulfed by a pitch black portal.

This portal would deposit us right next to my brothers, who all looked happy to see me. I noticed my pokeballs were now gone, likely back in Windolia. I looked around, knowing that our powers were now effectively worthless, as they can only be used in times of desperation or if were in our own element zone. But that means like what just happened, if both elements are present, the power in particular, of your ULTIMATE move is enough to literally wipe an entire country cluster off the face of the earth.

¨Hey Aeromenca! i see you found your REAL soul mates and managed to go fix that problem with NO issues. HOwever, we have a real adventure here. and as you know that, was no fluke. It was just really easy cuz how absurd the issue was, considering you can't even get in there anyways unless you are a fallen angel, and only believers. Regardless of the absolute WTF question of how that even happened, we have..well, see for yourself.¨ Bravely Menca welcomed me cheerfully

I looked around, seeing that we were once again on a beach, but Bravely Menca was the only Menca brother here, and the beach was ridden with all kinds of evil looking monsters, most rather easy-looking to crush. I also noticed that there was an ocean nearby and nice, relaxing music playing in the background. Plus i was wearing a Mister Claus suit and only Christina was with me. I felt her wrap her arms around me, and i noticed everything but my real sword was gone, except my sword was a sea blue, meaning that it is currently being suppressed.

Normally it would be worthless in a sort of godly battle, but in this case it was still helpful, just seriously nerfed. I noticed even the sword hilt was gone. However, i simply thrust it ahead and saId..

¨Bring it on! The menca brothers can handle it!¨ I declared, Bravely Menca bringing out a pitch black sword and taking a fighting stance while Christina teleported to the side of me, forming a ball of fire in her left hand and a ball of light in her right hand

OK, going to end it off there with that sort of cliffhanger. Im guessing this story is EPIC so far, cause i can't stop writing it, and i'm guessing you cant stop reading it, and that's good! Reading is good! The only other thing i have to say is that there won't be any random plot-twists that make no sense this time. Bravely Menca simply was saying as a metaphor that it was an easy victory over something stupid in the first place. Now we begin the smash(SSE) style story! see you next chapter! Aeromenca out!


End file.
